2014.05.08 - A Question of Vengence aka Airborne bacon: The huntress listens to reason
Restricted reason=strong language/violent content Vic Sage has had a strange couple of weeks he's been hot on the trail of what he believer are sure fire low level Illuminati shills, and then he ran into a group of 5 genetically engineer psychic girls that are or at least claimed to be the product of a massive government program to make living weapons a program stretching so far back it claims Captain America and Wolverine as alumni. But tonight is not about that in the midst of all that Vic had scared up some information on the whereabouts of noted hit man Omerta the silencer, He sent this info along to Helena whom he was sure that she would find interesting. As Such Vic is preparing for a night on the streets and waiting Helena's arrival. Huntress has had her own worries the past couple of weeks, but when Q's message came in that he'd tracked down Omerta, she set everything else aside. All of his texts were finally answered with a terse, "On my way", and she put those words into action. Upon arriving at the prearranged location, she stops her Ducati but does not stop its engine, using a snarling rev of the motorcycle's engine in place of hoking a car horn. The Question rushes out to meet Huntress he gets on the back of her bike and holds on for dear life. "So who is this guy to you and why are you so excited to go after him." Vic knows more than he is letting on but is looking what Helena knows. To know how much he should say out loud. Huntress doesn't answer Q right away, instead giving him every reason to hang on for dear life. When they pull to a stop some miles away, she glances over her shoulder at him. "What's the exact address?" Q still a bit shaken says "He's been known to keep a room at the motel down the street from here" Vic takes Helena's silence and her eagerness to arrive as a clue that she knows. But he decides to keep quiet for now. "What is you plan of attack, are we just going to bust down the door?" Just down the street. Revving the engine again, Huntress accelerates perhaps a bit more gently than usual before turning into an alleyway and stopping the bike again where she can easily push it into a good hiding place. "Well, busting down the door would sure as hell feel satisfying," she offers. But, the way she phrased that might imply that she's willing to consider other options. "This guy is a pro, he doesn't stay alive and well this long with out being cautious. We need to find away to approach with out spooking him. I'll go in chat up the girl at the front desk and find out if he's in and what room. Then from there we devise a plan for getting in that won't scare him into running" The question says quietly thankful she took it easy on the accelerator this time. He stands look out as Huntress hides her bike. "I'd suggest you chat up the desk clerk but the costume is a dead give away and I don't see you being in the flirting mood right now." Huntress says, "Okay, slight change then. You bust in the front door, I'll wait at the window for him to try to bolt." The bike is concealed, and she looks up at the walls of the buildings on either side before looking at Q again. "You planning on chatting up anyone other than me with that mask on?" Because honestly, to most people the whole faceless thing is just plain creepy." "I was thinking I would take of the mask and charm my way into getting the info." Vic quips back at her. "But that is a good idea. Get up to the roof be ready to zip line into the room when I knock on his door pincer move." Vic Sage produces a spray bottle from his pocket and uses it to remove his disguise. "Yeah, yeah. I know the dance, Q. You just better be there." And with that, Huntress is up and onto the rooftop and on her way toward the aforementioned motel. Survey says, she's wound up pretty tight over this for some reason. Vic strolls inside the motel and flashes the clerk a smile. The clerk is a middle aged woman, rather plain, weathered looking. Vic starts chatting her up asking for details on the room rates complimenting her looks making jokes. she's laughing along and smiling Vic is a welcomed change from the normal clientele and she is happy to have the distraction. During all the back and forth and before she slyly slipped Vic her number, he manages to sneak a couple peeks at the quest book. Once he's sure he's got the right name and room number he Vic excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Vic takes out his phone as he goes down the hall and he texts Helena "209 4th floor." Once he's done that ans he is around the corner out of sight of the clerk, Vic dons his mask again and the question quietly makes his way to the stair well and goes to the fourth floor. Another text "I'm on the fourth floor be ready.". Q makes it up to the door of room 209. He stands to the side of the peep hole and knocks on the door. "Mr shanahan, room service" Q says knowing he likely wont buy it but anything to buy Helena an extra second. Huntress gets the text and promptly makes for the 4th floor fire escape. She hasn't had the luxury of studying the building's internal layout, but with any luck that won't be crucial. She waits for 'the signal', expecting it to be something spectacular. Heaven knows, she'll be more than happy enough to skewer this douche bag like a bug. There is a pause no one is answering the door. Inside the man known to most as Omerta the silencer is searching for his gun and planning his escape. The Question slides a ? card under the door and as it activates it fills the room with smoke. In the second of confusion this causes Q kicks down the door and yells out "NOW" to signal Helena in case the smoke and the commotion aren't signal enough. Omerta instinctively turns for the window. Huntress really, really hates crashing through windows. Even when she's wearing her winter costume (like now), the chances of getting sliced up are way too high. So instead she opts to let Omerta do the smashing if he's so inclined. Thus, instead of her making a smashing entrance, she waits for the assassin to stick some vital part of his body out toward the fire escape and kicks him back inside, following promptly after him. "Give me a reason, asshole. I really want a reason." The killer goes for a gun on the bed Vic kicks him on the side to stop him from grabbing the weapon. "That's quiet enough from you" He says coldly reaching for the gun himself and shoving the man towards the huntress with his foot. Huntress catches the man as he tumbles and plants a foot on his back right between his shoulder blades, leaning her weight on him as she moves to say lowly, "I'm still waiting for a reason." Then she pulls the knife from the back of her right gauntlet and stabs it firmly down into the floor against his right arm, using his sleeve to secure the limb in place. Oh, did she nick the guy in the process? SO sorry. Not. "Ah, f***ing B****! The hell do you costume freaks want with me?" The man shouts indignantly and in pain. "What you got a bone to pick with me over my work? Fine let me up and I'll silence the both of you like all the others. If you are here to press me for info then sweetheart there ain't nothing you and the faceless freak can do to get it out of me I ain't no f***ing rat!" Vic looks on gun in hand willing to let Huntress do what she needs to for now but weary of anything getting out of hand. Huntress pulls a second knife and secures his other arm the same way, then uses steel quarrels through the legs of his trousers. Then she moves around to where the man can see her, keeping her crossbow aimed at his face almost casually. "Oh, there's nothing you could say that would make me change my mind about you, rifiuti patetico di ossigeno." Vic looks on intently before asking "Huntress do you know who this man is?" in a quiet voice. "Yeah I'm sure she knows who I am I think I remember you? Probably some zoccola I banged out and left. You look like the type of puttana that hangs around the boys looking to hook a made man and get on easy street. What's a matter baby did I do you too good or were you hoping I'd keep you around and waste money on you?" Omerta says not letting his compromised position drain any of his machismo and sleaze covered arrogance. Huntress is completely unmoved by the man's foul language. She heard similar -- and worse -- from her cousins in Sicily, though not aimed at her. "You're gonna /wish/ I was some slut you banged and walked away from, Omerta. The name Bertinelli ring any bells for you?" Vic stifles his surprise when Helena just let's that out. "Helena..." he says under his breath. "Oh yeah I did that job I wiped out some idiot that was in the way. I rubbed his dumb slag wife too. I would done that job for free that asshole refused to promote me with in the family. said I wasn't fit for it. should have known better than to piss off a trigger man Why whats it to you? they mean something to yah whore?" He face smug as he just nonchalantly admits to it with pride and self satisfaction dripping in his voice. "Let's just say I made a promise to someone that I would track your sorry ass down and make you pay for destroying that family and no doubt lots and lots of others." Huntress crouches down to get closer to Omerta, leaning to press the crossbow to his forehead and not caring that the sharp tip of the steel quarrel draws blood almost instantly. "I'm just debating how exactly to do that, and the more you mouth off, the less I'm inclined to hand you off to the police or maybe give you a quick death." "I ain't afraid of you and your threats if you are gonna do it then do it if you have the sack, yous a big b**** you might actually have the sack for it." Omerta says still not giving in. "Are you the kid I left alive? Is that it honey did you up from your nap and find my name smeared on your living room wall in your parent's blood if that what has you all upset pretty baby? If it's any comfort I got the wrong one I was supposed to kill you and your dad and leave your mom alive. the boss has been getting it in with yer mom for a while and I was hired to get you and your dumb dad out of the way for him. The ass tried to stiff me for killing your mom by mistake too." Vic step in and pulls Helena off the man before she can do anything that they would regret. "Helena stop and think before you do anything please." The question knows he has no right to pull her away from this right now but his voice betrays his motives he is worried about her not the man. Vic is right to pull Helena away. She sneers down at the man. "You are really fucking lucky that I've actually learned to listen to the voice of reason." She shifts where she's aiming the crossbow, no longer pointing it at the man's face. "I still want my pound of flesh, Q. You gonna deny me that?" And she knows just how to make this ass squeal like the pig he is. "I know you do I know you want it I know you deserve this. You deserve to watch him suffer and die for the pain he's caused you but as much as you hate hearing it. Batman is right. you can't let yourself sink to their level because there is no coming back and it changes you. I can't let you do that to yourself I need you to be able to look in the mirror and still see the the Huntress that I know and love" The Question speaks honestly. Then he does something unexpected he put the barrel of the gun he's holding up to Omerta's temple. "Here's your choice, If you need him dead I will do it for you. I'll keep the blood off your hands. But I can't let you do it." "hey hey what the fuck is this what kind fucked up romance shit is this my life life ain’t the kind of thing you play with freaks, you want to get kinky and shit do it on your own time" Omerta says finally showing fear and desperation a true panic in his voice and expressions. Huntress stares at Q for a long moment, then reaches to pull the gun out of his hand. "A quick death is too good for this piece of shit. I just thought of something WAY more fitting, and not at all lethal." She leans over and whispers her plan to the faceless vigilante, then steps back with a particularly evil smirk. "Good enough?" The Question lets out a laugh "hehehe That's fine by me. Pointy ears brutalizes people all the time. Do what you need to my love. But I doubt that is gonna get you the full pound of flesh." The Question steps away and clothes the door of the room to make sure no one can easily intervene. Omerta gets even more nervous "The fuck are you gonna to to me now you crazy cunt bitch get away from me I tell you everything about the Bertinelli job. I know things I do! if you touch me I'll never tell" "Yeah, I know, Q. I'd be better off taking his tonsils." Huntress glares down at the man and puts her foot on the back of his neck. "SHUT UP or I'll cut off your balls AND your dick. I don't CARE what you know. You were the trigger man, I'm taking you down first. Capice?" The Question laughs, part of him is enjoying this. Yes he did just try to save Helena's soul but he can't deny watching Her do what she does thrills him. It is her fire and strength that hooked after all. He's Leaning up on the door when he chimes in "I already know the whole story I tracked you down Donald Campbell, you had a grudge with Franco Bertinelli over the fact that you couldn't become a made man because you aren't pure Italian Mr Campbell. Mandagora called for the hit when he made a move to take over Bertinelli's dealings but It was a man named Santo Cassamento who planned and bank rolled it all. Because as you so elegantly put it he was getting it in with Mrs Bertinelli. I know a few more details but that’s for me to tell her in private. So please Huntress don't hold back I have everything you need." "AAAww shit fuck you freaks fuck I'll kill you both!" Donald says struggling with all his might to get free. Huntress sighs in clear annoyance, then slams the man across the temple with the back of her crossbow to knock him out cold. "When did these assholes stop being fun to toy with?" She walks away from Omerta and throws herself in a chair. "Maybe we can just Novocaine his junk so it feels like they're gone when he wakes up. I really don't want to look at it anyway." "I don't know I just assumed you were gonna cut them out through the pants. But It's OK Hel' I know this is a big deal for you. You'd probably been dreaming about this every day since it he did what he did. And I'm willing to bet never not once did you imagine it would be like this. I'm sorry Helena, I am. I can help hunt down what ever answers you need. If you just want to turn him in we can. I'm proud of you for not killing him." The Question walks over to Helena but stops short of embracing her as he would if he were comforting anyone else. "If you really want to castrate him you can just stomp his genitals till they rupture and become useless. they'd probably cut them out when they took him to the hospital. Or if you give me the knife ...I can do it for you." Huntress considers Vic's words. She actually considers them. But then she shakes her head no. "He's not worth it. Not worth either of us getting our hands dirty. Let's just leave him for the PD." She moves to stand again and walks over to pull her knives and quarrels out of Omerta's clothing, then trusses him up with zip ties from her belt. Q takes a breath and produces a think envelope full of the info on Omerta and leaves it on the bed along with his gun. "Right then. Again I'm proud of you Helena I truly am. " He puts an arm around her. "I will make sure you make it right. what happened to you I will make it my mission to make sure you put it right for your family." "I guess what I'm saying is what I've always said I'm here for you and I care." Vic says before taking his arm off her and leading the way out of the room through the fire escape. Huntress says, "Yeah, yeah. Let's get out of here before I change my mind." Huntress allows herself maybe half a minute of comfort from Q's arm around her, then moves to leave the apartment the way she entered, through the window. "Meet you back at my bike?"" "yeah meet you there. Hel" The Question says taking the first jump to parkour his way down to street level. For a man approaching middle age, in a late 50's style suit he moves very well especially when he thinks no one is looking. Huntress watches and admires,just for a moment. Then she's off as well, rooftop hopping her way back. Category:Log